Love and confessions
by fakesmile5
Summary: Inuyasha stays in Kagome's house for the weekend..what will happen?A pool party? Hojo? ummm interesting.please read and review! CH 3 NOW UP!update in a really long time so please read its better than it sounds.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha

This is just an idea that popped into my head at 2 am and I had to write! hope you like!

Love and confessions: 

"Ahhhh, it feels so good to be home and on my bed for the weekend." Kagome told herself with a smile on her face that soon faded away when she heard a tap on her window. She turned around and saw Inuyasha outside her window. She opened her window and asked with a frustrated sigh "Why are you here Inuyasha? I'm only gone for the weekend, plus we were just going to stay in Kaede's hut anyways."

"Yeah I know, but…well. .you see...umm…I… was wondering…if I could stay here for the weekend since I'm kind of bored over there?" Inuyasha managed to choke out.

"Well…. of course! I'll just let my mom know you'll be staying, wait here I'll be right back." Kagome answered confused on how weird Inuyasha was acting.

After she told her mom Inuyasha was staying for the weekend she came back to her room just to find Inuyasha lost in his thoughts.

' Did I sound too weird? Maybe I shouldn't have come, maybe this was a bad idea' thought Inuyasha but his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome coming in. "So… I'm going to do some homework, you can take a nap or just rest if you'd like." Kagome told him as she walked to her desk but just received one of his feh's.

5 minutes later…"Kagome are you done yet?" asked an annoyed hanyou. "No" she firmly replied.

10 minutes later… "You done now?" Inuyasha asked, frustrated. "No!" she yelled back and then went back to her work.

15 minutes later… "You finally done?" asked a now pissed off hanyou. "NO! Now don't make me say the word!" Kagome now shouted.

"Oh no you won't because then I'll bring you down with me!" he hollered back as he grabbed her and pulled her down to his lap. They soon blushed at their positions but he wasn't going to let her go.

'Agh! What do I do now? He wont let me go…' Kagome thought but then and idea came to her and she looked at Inuyasha with an evil smile. When he soon figures out what she was up to, it was too late.

A nano second after Kagome was tickling Inuyasha to death. "Stop…please…you…wait…I'll get you!" He managed to get out between giggles. And before Kagome could react he pinned her to the floor and even though she struggled to get out it was no use since he was much stronger than her. "Pay back time!" he also tickled her until she screamed"mercy!mercy please!" and he said "Not until you say im the strongest and most handsome hanyou alive!"

"You...jejeje...are the...jajaja!..strongest...and most handsome hanyou...jijiji...alive!" she finally choked out. After he stopped she asked him. "Hey inu...my friend is having a pool party tomorrow...you know where you swim in a thing kind of like a pond but smaller and cleaner. Do u wanna go with me?" He was about to say no but then she added "Oh and a bunch of guys and girls will be there, we will have to wear a bathing suit though"

'What? Kagome in one of those littole bathing suit thingis in front of guys!...ok scratch that,I'mis going!' He decided

"Yeah sure Kagome I'll go" he answered. The rest of the night Kagome was practically glowing with light. She was so happy he was going for some reason. She quickly finished her homework while inuyasha played video games with her brother.

When she was done she got a sleeping bag out of the colset for Inuyasha to sleep in and went to go get him. She found him glued to the television playing video games with Souta. "Hey Inuyasha! come on if we are going to go to the pool party we have to get up early so lets go to sleep. I already got you a sleeping bag" She told him.

He stood up and shook his head "Feh, no thanks I'll sleep on the tree outside. See you tomorrow" He basically spat at her and walked out of the house.

'I dont get it...he was so nice a few hours ago! what did i do?...oh well atleast he's coming tomorrow i better go to sleep' She told herself and walked to her room. "Can guys PMS?..." she asked herself. (lol i just had to add thatyup honey this one can)

After Kagome went to sleep Inuyasha was still awake outside on the tree by her window looking at her. 'She's beautiful...i can't tell her today though, its not the right time...it pisses me off she isn't mine though... i dont know how much more i can take' He admitted and then went to sleep, a thing he hadn't done in a long time.

Well guys! i decided to change this a bit so i can turn it into a better story...i couldnt write much more because i just updated my other story too so now i have 2 go 2 sleep but please review!anything!i will take it! dont just leave with out reviewing! or I'll know!...I WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!BOOOOOOO!

readers: >o> oo0o0o0ok what ever ...you physo

Me: Im not a phyco! Im just a peaceful person who happens to be filled with violent rage.

so i warn you press the button!

yup that one!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people I decided to continue the story myself because a lot of people were saying they wanted me to and I just felt too bad giving away my story. . . . . . . . I did write this chapter but im not sure if its good or not so PLEEEASEEE review! And tell me what youm think! If you think its good and that I should continue my story please tell me but if you don't think im doing my best and rather have someone else continue it please tell me also well thanks again for your reviews and I hope you like!

Love and confessions ch 2

"RIINNNGGGG!" Kagome threw her alarm clock against the wall and rolled over in her bed. As she did that Inuyasha suddenly popped into her room "Where's the demon!" he asked frantically.

"No demon Inuyasha. . . its 9 am so we have at least 5 more minutes of sleep time. . . . zzzz. . .zz" she half said half muttered.

"Really?" That clock thingy looks like it says 10 am but I guess I don't remember the numbers you taught me very well"

"OMG ITS 10! I FORGOT TO SWITCH THE TIMES!" Kagome lunged herself out of bed and started picking out her clothes while brushing her teeth.

Inuyasha sweat dropped "here are some clothes if you need help ask souta!" She almost cut herself off by slamming the bathroom door and half a second later she was in the shower.

Inuyasha got dressed with ummm. . . a little help from Souta. . . but he himself had to admit he looked good. He was wearing red and orange bathing shorts and a clack shirt which showed all his muscles.

Kagome finished dressing and bathing in 12.34 minutes!(A personal record) and she grabbed Inuyasha and ran out of the house.

"Ugh! The only way well make it in time is we are there in exactly 5 minutes. . . 4:59. . . . 4:58-" She sighed

"Oh just get on!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome on his back (Was that a blush on his face? )

And jumped from building to building it would all have been so awesome if it wasn't for a slight dilemma. . . . .

"INUYASHA!GET ME DOWNNN I HATE HIGHTS!" Kagome screeched.

"Calm down girl now where did you say your friend lived?"

She gave him the directions and as she calmed a bit she built up the courage to look down. It was high but beautiful. . . . .

'You can see everything from up here. . . Inuyasha does look good today. . Oh my gosh! What am I thinking! He doesn't like me like that. . . ' She blushed and though Inuyasha caught her he brushed it off 'probably saw some hot guy down there' he rolled his eyes

They got there just in time and Kagome ran to her friend leaving poor old Inuyasha there all alone

(Ps he is wearing his hat thingy so they can't see his ears umm yeah forgot to mention that )

Kagome was talking to her friend when she remembered 'Inuyasha!' but when she turned around it was just too late. . . . . . The end.

LOL jk ok back to story:

When she turned around she noticed a small group forming around Inuyasha. She quickly grabbed him and nervously explained "Oh this is my cousin uh Josh he's visiting from the United Sates"

A couple of 'oos' and 'aas' went around before everyone moved on to the next best thing.

"Sorry!" Kagome apologized

"Keh! I was doing fine" She glared at him and led him inside.

To say the house was HUGE would be an understatement. It was a 3 story house or better yet. . . MANSION with a DJ two pools and a couple of smoothie blend stands, of coarse sofas and ECT. Are also included.

"Ummmm you sure this is the house Kagome?" Inuyasha looked shocked for once

Kagome smiled she LIKED Inuyasha being shocked for a change "yup and this is a little house around here" She lied but the surprised look on Inuyasha's face made up for the guilt.

Kagome's friends came over and pulled her away. Kagome sweat dropped "be right back Inu- I mean Josh!" she managed to get out before they completely pulled her away.

"Ok spill who is the hottie?" Yura asked (ok I don't remember her friend's names so I'm going to use Yura, Saki, and Amy) "Ummm just my cousin Josh" Kagome replied trying to find a way out but not succeeding., they had her as the deer under a spotlight. "Awww that sucks for you he is so hot id still date him if we were cousins! But I know your not like that" Saki stated.

"Well that leaves him all for us girls," Said Amy "We are on a mission."

They flipped their hair and pulled up their bras.

"No you guys! He's my cousin none of your missions on him!" Kagome huffed

Ok she HAD to admit she was maybe a LITTLE jealous.

They all pouted "Your no fun" but before they could complain anymore Kagome spotted something.

Hojo. . . 'My friends swear I really like the guy and they all want to hook me up with him but I only used him as an excuse. . . . Pathetic I know' she thought.

But there he was now dancing with some girl. . . DIRTY dancing with some girl.

Kagome made the mistake of staring too long because her friends soon turned around to find out what she was looking at and when they saw. . . . . .

"What an asshole!"

"Stupid jerk"

"Always knew he was a fucking perv!"

"He doesn't know what he's losing!"

'And this is why my friends you never tell you friends you love life issues' she thought bitterly and sighed. This was going to be a looonnggg day. Her friends were discussing ways to kill Hojo and she was half listening and half glaring girls who were staring at Inuyasha!

"So it's settled that what we are going to do to him. . . Yura do you have the gun?" Asked Amy.

"Uh no." she sweat dropped

"How about the bomb?"

"Umm again no. . . "

"Oh my gosh just write it on you grocery list! Milk, bread, gun, and bomb it isn't that hard!"

Yura flared

"Ok Yura your taking it too far we don't want to kill him just yet remember?" Said Saki

"And why would that be?"

"Torturing comes first…(evil smile)"

"Oh yeah!"

(Everyone laughs evilly!)

Kagome walked back to Inuyasha "Lets go" she said angrily. She didn't know why she was so mad she didn't even really like the guy. . . maybe it was because he was the first guy who really showed an interest in her. . . Inuyasha sure wouldn't.

She turned to look for her friends but instead locked gaze with Hojo. As soon as he saw her he stopped dancing and started running toward Kagome probably with an 'I can explain' speech, typical.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started walking away with Inuyasha 'No way am I ever forgiving him! Plus I really like Inuyasha. . . not like he will ever like me but maybe just maybe I could get him to if he got to know me. . .this weekend' She thought to herself.

She tried to get away but Hojo cut her off though "Kagome I'm sorry! I can explain-"

"Yeah whatever Hojo I don't really care" she cut him off

"The couple's pool games are going to begin in 15 minutes sign up now on the second floor!" The speaker screeched.

There was an awkward silent so Kagome said "Lets go sign up Inuyasha we can just do the games together!" she smiled happily up at him 'what a great way to get closer to him' (not like that pervs! I know what you guys were thinking!)

Suddenly the girl who was dancing with Hojo and her little crew started walking up to Kagome. "What is this the march of the sluts?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "Oh shut up! You're just jealous because me and Hojo are signing up together!" She come backed.

"We are?" Hojo asked confused

"Yeah come on Hojo lets sign up too honey." She pulled the poor guy away before he could decide.

OK! So there it is pleaseee remember to review! I know the storys's feel or flow kinda changed but still please review and tell me what you think or once again I shall haunt you!

Sneak into your house a kill you. …………………………………………………………I'm a maniac and proud!

Quote of the week: "stalking? I like to call it selective walking"


	3. Chapter 3

Cough (clears throat) IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!! Ive totally abandoned this story for THE LONGESTTT time I know but ive had ALOTT of things to do WOW its so funny to see how I wrote two years ago haha welllll im going to try and continue this. . . . . please review and tell me what you think or else I wont continue it I wanna get atleast 7! (lucky number jeje) sooo here it is. . . .. .

Oo before I forget:

'_italics are thoughts'_

'_**bold italics are conciousnesses' (lol is that a word?)**_

normal is well normal lol / narrator.

Love and confessions chapter 3:

"Keh who was that idiot?! Why are you hanging out with him? How do you know him? Are you guys intimate? IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND!? KAGOME ANSWER ME" Inuyasha babbled on furiously after Hojo was dragged away.

Shocked by his outburst Kagome was left silent and blinking for a couple of second before growing just as red with anger as the inu next to her.

"WHAT! _YOU_ ARE SAYING THIS TO _ME_???? WHAT ABOUT THE 50 LITTLE MISSIES YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH OVER THERE HUH?!" Kagome yelled back with just as much force, maybe even more.

'_Damn for once I'm scared of her! Pft well its not my fault it's not like I LIKE any of those girls they were coming on to me!. . . . . .hmmm the room is kinda quiet now…??'_

_Inuyasha thought to himself._

As Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked around they realized that everyone in the room was staring at them like they belonged in an asylum…..maybe they did.

'_Oh goddd he's supposed to be my cousin!! What to do what to do...crap there must be 50 people staring so times two that would be 100 eyes on us plus some people peeking from the second floor would be- AH! What am I thinking stop talking to your self and fix it!'_

"Hahahaha yeah that was great Josh!! We are definitely gonna make a great performance hehehe!" Kagome laughed and patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at her like she had a mango for a head _' great now Kagome turned crazy what the hell am I supposed to do now!'_

"Go. Along. With. It." Kagome gritted out through her smile.

"You see guys," she turned to the staring crowd, "we are in a small family play that we will perform in the US! We are lovers in it we were just practicing aren't we great?! Nothing else to see here people." She smiled nervously.

"Umm..yea" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome secretly pinched him. "Ow! I mean really a play in the US!!"

"Can you show it to us later?" a girl that was hitting on Inuyasha before asked from the crowd. "Sure" Inu replied.

"Kool!!" a group of girls jumped up and down drooling over Inuyasha. _'disgusting' Inuyasha and Kagome both thought._

The loud talking resumed as people continued like normal just shrugging their shoulders at their little scene muttering "weirdos…"

"Phew!" Kagome let out a sigh _'that was close…" _ "What ever Inuyasha lets just go up and sign up for some pool games before they start It'll be fun!" Kagome puppy dog eyed him.

"Ugh! Nooo I don't know any of these 'pool games' can't we just leave?" he asked. _'she is using her puppy dog eyes no fairr. . . still I wil not go I will not go I will-_ "Fine JOSH then I guess I will just have to go ask another guy to play with me….Oooh what about the one with no shirt on over there. Ill be home later don't wait up" Kagome winked and walked away. _'screw this! Shes not going with some other guy!' Inu concluded._ Before she could get more than 3 feet Inuyasha rughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back with such force that if it was any other guy they would have both fell over.

"Pft! Lets go" He told her. Kagome jumped up and hugged him around his neck. "THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she glowed. _'aww she is so cute maybe I should do things for her more often' _

'**_turning softy are you…?' _**

'_NO! where the hell did you come from'_

'_**Im your conscious I come out when you want me the least that's my job and YES YOU ARE'**_

'_NO IM NOT!'_

'_**YES YOU ARE' **_

'_NO IM-_

"In- I mean josh, are you coming?" Kagome asked. _'He looks so confused I wonder what's wrong'_

"Umm..Yeah"

They walked into the elevator (Yup stupid rich people) and pressed floor 2.

"What are all these buttons for?" Inuyasha asked very intrigued.

Kagome giggled. "To get up and down remember?

You have been on an elevator before…..don't touch them!" Kagome ordered as she saw his hand go near the fire button one "Awwww" Inuyasha pouted.

' _he looks so cute! But after the last elevator incident I can't let him play with the buttons anymore.' _Kagome said remembering the time they went on an elevator of a 60 floor building, in which they needed to go to the 60th floor, and Inuyasha pressed ALL the buttons making them stop at EVERY floor. Believe me you do not know how annoying it is until you have experienced it (personal experience cough.)

When they got to the second floor they strolled up to a booth where couples where signing up for games. Kagome signed them up for marco polo, chicken fighting, and a diving competition. (haha just making up things here!)

As she was signing them up Inuyasha was staring at the "amazing, magical" colors the water took. It was really just lights installed in the pool making the water seem a different color every few seconds but to him it was out-of-this-world.

Kagome almost cracked up when she saw him stare in awe and curiosity. "All couples that signed up for marco polo please report to the pool on the second floor NOW the game will begin."

"Come on josh!" Kagome called. When Inuyasha made no movement she went to go get him when little miss "hell was full so they sent me back" blocked her way.

"What do you want?!" Kagome asked her with disgust clearly seen on her face.

"You miserable of coarse silly!" Her little posy laughed like she was Dane Cook himself or something.

"I don't even know you ok? So leave me alone!" Kagome tried to pass her but the girl blocked her way.

"Name's Kelsey" she said holding out her hand but when Kagome innocently reached for it Kelsey swiped it back last second. (just giving her a name…. all kelsey's seem evil to me sorry if your name is Kelsey no offense!) "Now that we know each other YOU ARE GOING DOWN." Kelsey got all up in Kagome's face like she was about to jump her but then-

"Hey I don't think she wants to talk to you ok? So leave before I hurt you" Inuyasha growled at Kelsey and her gang, that backed up about 20 feet when they saw his glare.

"Hehehe me? I was just joking!" Kelsey looked Inuyasha up and down like he was a sweet candy "Welllll you're a hottie. Butt I gotta go now sorry bye!" she winked at him and scurried away.

"You want me to hurt them Kagome?" Inuyasha asked still glaring at the group of girls walking away, purposely swaying their hips extra hard.

"Nah lets just go josh hehe I'm gettint used to calling you that." Kagome giggled.

'_She's so wonderful no matter what she is happy and kind' Inuyasha thought._

'_**SOFTY!'**_

'_DIE!!'_

'_**ok not so much..'**_

As they walked up to the pool they saw a circle forming of the people that were going to play marco polo…..in it Kelsey suffocating Hojo by hugging him very VERY tight. If not he would probably try to escape.

Inuyasha slid his shirt off his body and threw it on a chair. Kagome couldn't move, speak, or take her eyes off him for a few minutes and Inuyasha noticed.

"Heh like what you see?" Inuysha shook Kagome out of her day dream with that cocky smile of his and she blushed a red color not found in the crayola 40 box. _'he looks so……pft so much for cute! He looks down right sexy!'_

Kagome slipped her sleek dress from her slim figure to show her aqua bikini with flowers and beads on it. (very cute!) Yet to Inuyasha we all know he saw _'sexyyy……she is so perfect! Mine! Wait no not mine'_

'_**You want her to be'**_

'_GO AWAY!'_

'_**pft tough crowd. . . . fine but just this time because if you don't get in the pool now I think Kagome will kill you'**_

"JOSH!!!!" the people in the pool yelled simultaneously in order to get his attention.

"Will you get your eyes off Kagome over there and both of you get in the pool so the games can begin!" The lifeguard yelled.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome Turned REDDER than a tomato and slowly sunk in the pool.

"Well then….let the games begin!" The lifeguard yelled.

'_Yess…' Kelsey thought with an evil smile, 'let the games begin…hehehe'_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YUPPP cliffieee hehehehehe I just love doing this in my stories its so much fun to watch reviewers squirm…. WELLLL anyywayzz I hope that you review because if you don't I will not continue this story itll be done FINITO NO MAS! I don't care if its good or bad or if its one word like 'hi' or if it's a whole letter explaining what you liked and didn't YOU BETTER REVIEWW

THE BUTTON

HASN'T CHANGED

PRESSSSS ITTTT

Quote of the week: I think ill go anti-love butterflies in the stomach and hearts skipping beats…..that cant be safe.


End file.
